The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow crossover
by Legend3346
Summary: Grodd returns and travels through time with The Rogues. Team Flash , The Legends, and the Time Bureau must work together to stop them from changing history.
1. The Breakout

The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow crossover

An alert was set off on Cisco's computer. All members of Team Flash rushed into the room, but Barry got there first.

Barry: What's going on?

Cisco: There's a breakout happening at Iron Heights. Seven inmates somehow got out of their cells and are about to escape!

Caitlin: We need to stop them now!

Joe: I'll call Singh from CCPD and get back up!

Iris: Everyone suit-up and stop them before it's too late!

Harry: We'll monitor you guys if anything happens.

Barry quickly puts on his Flash suit, Cisco puts on his suit, gauntlets, and vibe glasses on, and Caitlin puts on her suit, and shot herself with adrenaline, allowing her Killer Frost personality to take over. Cisco opens a breach and takes the team to Iron Heights. When they got there on time, they see seven of the criminals they faced and put away. A group of villains called The Rogues: Mark Mardon (Weather Wizard), Sam Scudder (Mirror Master) and his girlfriend Rosa Dillon (Top), Axel Walker (Trickster), Roy Bivolo (Rainbow Raider), Joseph Monteleone (Tar Pit), and Jared Morillo (Plunder).

Mardon: Flash! I haven't seen you since you arrested me three years ago at Christmas. This is going to be my lucky day to kill you before escaping this hellhole!

Flash: Well it's not your lucky day to be stopped by me again.

Mardon: I don't think so, Flash. Because things are going to be different. You see, I made some new friends here. We all have one thing in common: We all hate you!

Scudder: That's right. After we're done taking care of you and your friends, Central City will be under our control!

Dillon: By the way, Nice team. But I prefer blonde over white.

Killer Frost: Oh don't worry. Your gonna get a new makeover after this.

Vibe: Trust me. You don't want that. So why don't you all surrender and return to your cells?

Axel: And stop all the fun? Don't be a party pooper!

Joseph: When we're done killing you all, this whole city will burn!

Morillo: Hey Flash! I couldn't help but notice that your yellow sidekick isn't here. Is he stuck in traffic?

Barry knows who Plunder was talking about. Wally West AKA Kid flash. Iris's brother and Joe's son. He wasn't with the team because he left them. After his breakup with his girlfriend Jesse Quick, Wally decides to focus on himself by going on a hero's journey. He went to stay with a friend in Blue Valley and then went to Cambodia. Barry doesn't know where Wally is now, but where ever he is, he's probably still trying figure himself out.

Flash: He's not coming.

Morillo: That's a shame. I was hoping for a rematch.

Bivolo: You know Flash, you look very calm and relaxed. How about give you a little anger to fix you up?

As Bivolo's eyes turned red, he tries to whammy Barry with his powers. But it didn't work.

Flash: Your powers aren't gonna work on me again, Bivolo.

Vibe: I made an upgrade on the suit's mask. The lenses that I modified are completely whammy proof.

Bivolo tries to whammy Cisco, but he is very quick to attack. He hits him with his vibe blasts and knocks him out.

Just as Team Flash is about to fight, Iris calls them through their comms.

Iris: Guys! There is an attack happening in the city!

Flash: By who?

Harry: Not who. What.

Iris: It's King Shark!

Barry tells his team "You guys stop them, I'll handle it!". After he runs off, Mardon says "Looks like it's six against two now."

The Flash runs to the streets and found King Shark destroying every car he sees. He throws a car in the air and was about to land on some people. Flash was able to get them out of the way before the car hits them. He gets the people into safety and fights King Shark. Flash dodges every attack tries to attack back, but King Shark was too strong. He grabs Flash with his big hand and was about to eat him with his razor-sharp teeth. Then Harry shows up and shoots King Shark with his rifle. As Harry distracts him, Flash runs around and throws a lightning bolt on King Shark to paralyze him, and knocks him out with one punch!

Flash: Thanks!

Harry: You're welcome.

Meanwhile, Barry's friends are trying to stop the Rogues from escaping. Vibe goes against Trickster and Plunder, while Killer Frost goes against Mardon and Joseph, who is in his Tarpit form. Vibe dodges every attack from Trickster's and Plunder's weapons. He then opens up a breach, jump through it, and takes them out from behind. Killer Frost dodges Weather Wizard's ice balls and Tar Pit's flame attacks. She shoots an icicle on Mardon's leg. He yells in pain and goes down. Frost then freezes Tar Pit with her freeze blast and said: "Cool enough for ya?".

Joe shows with a bunch of cops and pulled their guns on Mirror Master and Top, who were about to escape. Joe yells "One your knees! Hands on your head". Flash shows up after his fight with King Shark and said to the Rogues "It's over. You're not gonna escape justice today". Then all of the sudden, he hears a voice in his head that says "Think again!". Flash feels a sharp pain in his head. He yells and goes on his knees while putting his hands on his head. The cops and his team are in shock and wonders what's wrong.

As they are distracted, Mardon pulls the icicle out of his leg, summons a lightning bolt, and hits Flash with it. Cisco tries to take him down, but Plunder shoots him with his gun. Tar Pit defrosts himself and knocks Killer Frost out with his fire blast. Before the cops fire their guns, Top hits them with vertigo and makes them all fall down. After the members of the Rogues regroup, a giant gorilla jumps in front of them and roars!

Flash: Grodd?!

Grodd: Hello Flash! It has been a long time very since you stopped my attack on Central City and put me in a cell. You will find out soon about my plan on destroying the entire world!

He takes out a black rock that has markings that are glowing. Then there was a bright light that surrounds the villains. After the bright light was gone, Grodd and the Rogues disappeared. Barry stood up with a shocking look on his face, while Joe says "This can't be good".


	2. The Call

The next day at Star Labs, Team Flash is figuring out what happened last night at Iron Heights. First, there was the prison breakout, then King Shark's rampage, and then Grodd disappearing with The Rogues. Joe came back from Iron Heights to tell the team something, while Cisco shows up after talking to Lyla, John Diggle's wife and Director of ARGUS, on the phone.

Joe: I interviewed the guards.

Iris: And?

Joe: One of them who was in charge of keeping the metahumans locked in said that he doesn't remember anything about what happened before the breakout.

Caitlin: Grodd must have used his mind control powers to force the guard into letting the metahumans free.

Iris: Including Axel and Morillo.

Cisco: I just got off the phone with Lyla. She said that Grodd escaped from his cell three years ago.

Barry: How is that possible?

Cisco: I don't know. He was in his cell and he just vanished. Like Houdini.

Harry: Animals don't just disappear from cages just like that, Ramon.

Iris: Grodd's not the only animal who escaped.

Barry: King Shark was a distraction so the criminals can easily get away. Grodd must have planned that.

Iris: Why does he want them?

Joe: And where the hell did he get a rock that made them escape?

Barry: Whatever's going on, we need to find them fast, and stop Grodd.

Then there is a video call coming from Cisco's computer.

Cisco: We got an incoming video call from the Waverider.

Barry: The Legends?

Iris: Put it on screen, Cisco.

The screen shows Captain Sara lance AKA The White Canary, who is in her office.

Sara: Barry?

Barry: Hey Captain.

Sara: My team and I need you and your team's help. It's important.

Iris: Thanks, but we got bigger problems that we're dealing with now.

Sara: Let me guess. A telepathic gorilla with anger issues?

Caitlin: How did you know?

Sara: My team and I have been searching for Grodd. We'll explain everything when we get to Central City.

After that call, Barry and his friends have a feeling that their mission of finding Grodd and the Rogues has just begun.


	3. The Situation

The Waverider showed up at Central City, parked in somewhere safe, and turned on its invisibility mode. Team Flash went outside of STAR labs to meet up with Sara and her crew: Ray Palmer(The ATOM), Zari Tomaz, a computer hacker from the future who can harness the power of air by using the air totem, Nathaniel Heywood(Steel), Mick Rory(Heat Wave), and Wally West(Kid Flash). Barry and his friends were happy to see Wally again, especially Joe. Wally told everyone how he joined the legends and what missions he went with them.

Barry: It's nice that you finally figured yourself out.

Wally: Yeah well, I really like being with them.

Iris: Glad you all came.

Sara: It's not just us. There are others who are also going to help us.

Barry: Who?

Then a Time Portal opened and two suited people arrived: Director Ava Sharpe and Agent Gary Green.

Cisco: Okay, now that's a cool entrance!

Sara: This is Ava Sharpe and Garry Green from the Time Bureau.

Barry: Time Bureau?

Joe: Never heard of it.

Ray: It's this organization that was formed to protect time.

Caitlin: How did they get here so fast?

Ava shows them a device on her wrist and said "Time couriers. They allow any agent to travel through time and space."

Gary: It's also better than using a time ship. No offense, Captain Lance.

Sara: None taken, Gary.

Cisco: Yo, that is dope! Does everyone have one? You have got to get me one of these!

Gary: Actually they're for time agents only.

Ava: So this is the team you told about, Sara?

Iris: You know who we are?

Ava: Sara told me everything about her adventures with all of you.

She and Sara smiled at each other. Iris can tell that they are together. She didn't know Sara has a girlfriend. She realizes that this was probably a recent thing that happened. Then each member of Team Flash introduced themselves.

Barry: I'm Barry Allen.

Ava: The Flash. Forensic Scientist of the Central City Police Department and the fastest man alive.

Gary: Oh my god, you're really him?! I heard every story about you! How you stopped a black hole from tearing up Central City, how you prevented a nuclear explosion by running around, how you-

Ava: Shut up Gary.

Gary: Sorry.

Cisco: Cisco Ramon.

Ava: Mechanical Engineer, and a metahuman who can manipulate vibrational energy.

Caitlin: Dr. Caitlin Snow

Ava: Bioengineer of STAR labs, and can turn into a metahuman with ice powers when scared or angry.

Iris: Iris West-Allen.

Ava: Mr. Allen's wife and leader of the team.

Joe: Joe West.

Ava: Detective of CCPD.

Harry: Dr. Harrison Wells. But you can call me Harry.

Gary: You know, you look like the guy who was responsible for creating metahumans.

Harry: I get that a lot.

Iris: Anyway, can anyone of you guys tell us what's going on?

The Legends explained that it all started when Grodd was an anachronism in Vietnam. Sara says that he caused a lot of problems through time, like attacking time agents and trying to kill Barack Obama's younger self. Nate mentions that the last time they saw Grodd was when he was attacking the villages of Zambasis in 1992.

Joe: So that rock he used at Iron Height was…

Nate: A time stone. He had it since he was a follower of a demon we killed. It allows him to travel through time.

Iris: So he's trying to cause chaos by screwing with history.

Caitlin: That's why he recruited the criminals from Iron Heights.

Zari: Before we get started, we need to know what bay guys we are dealing against.

Everyone went inside STAR labs and to the Cortex. Cisco shows them pictures of each criminal from the computers and talked about each of them.

Cisco: Mak Mardon. Weather Wizard. Has the ability to control the weather from outside and inside.

Gary: A metahuman who can control the weather? If he uses his powers somewhere in the past, that can cause more damage and bigger problems.

Cisco: Sam Scudder and Rosa Dillon. Mirror Master and Top.

Caitlin: Scudder has the ability to travel through mirrors, while Dillon has the ability to disrupt a person's sense of balance.

Mick: I remember them. They used to work with Snart. Until he tried to kill them after they betrayed him.

Zari: So they're like Bonnie and Clyde. That's cute.

Harry: Scudder trapped Barry in a mirror when he and Dillon were robbing a bank.

Cisco: We were able to get him out of there before capturing them.

Garry: What's it like being trapped in a mirror?

Barry: I don't want to talk about it.

Cisco: Axel Walker. The Trickster. A psychotic terrorist and son of the original trickster, James Jesse.

Joe: He caused a lot of problems. Killing people with explosive balloons, Kidnapping Barry's dad, and poisoning people.

Nate: Some family business. Even more dangerous than the Darhks.

Cisco: Roy Bivolo. Rainbow Raider. Has the power to manipulate people's emotions.

Sara: Oliver told me about this guy. He said that he affected Barry and caused them to fight each other.

Barry was surprised that Sara knows every story about his adventures with the Green Arrow.

Cisco: Joseph Monterone. Tarpit. Not only he has fire powers, he can also morph his body into boiling tar.

Ray: He's probably even more dangerous when playing with fire.

Mick: I don't think so, Haircut. I'm the one who has a heat gun and can use a piece of jewelry that controls fire.

Cisco: Jared Morillo. Plunder. A jewel thief who has futuristic weapons.

Wally: Plunder was the first bad guy I put away when I became Kid Flash.

Zari: So he's called that because he steals valuable things and wears an eye patch? Just like Blackbeard.

Ava: With all those metahumans and criminals on his side, Grodd will be able to create every aberration throughout history

Barry: Not if we stop them first.

Sara: Everyone suit-up, cause we're going to save time.


	4. Leaving Central City

Team Flash is getting reading to leave with the Legends and find Grodd and The Rogues. Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin suited up while Harry took some things from his lab with him: the weather wand, some nitrous grenades, a rifle, some tools, and power dampening cuffs. Once they are ready, they are about to head to the Waverider. But before they can leave, Iris says "I'm coming too".

Barry: Are you sure? This mission is dangerous.

Iris: I'll be fine. You know I always put my life on the line when helping you guys.

Barry knows she's right. Even though Iris is the leader of the team, she also helps out to stop bad guys and save people. He is worried that Iris might get hurt during the fight, but he decides to let her come with them and assist the Legends. Joe goes towards them and says "I'm coming too". But Iris tells her dad "No, dad. Mardon's there too. You know he wants to kill you for murdering his brother." "She's right, Joe," said Cisco. "Also, Tarpit will burn you alive for arresting him". Caitlin says "You were also kidnapped by Grodd once. And mind-controlled into killing yourself".

Barry: We'll be fine. When we get back, you can help us escort the criminals back to Iron Height.

Joe: And Grodd?

Harry: He will go back to his cell at ARGUS.

Joe: Promise me nothing bad happens to Iris.

Barry: I promise.

Joe gives Barry a hug. He hugs Iris and says to her "Be careful, baby girl". She says "I will".

Everyone goes inside the ship, head to the bridge, and sat on their chairs. The Waverider takes off, flies out of the city, and goes into the temporal zone.


	5. Preparations

At the Waverider, every team member is training and preparing for the battle against Grodd and The Rogues. Harry, Cisco, Caitlin, Zari, and Ray are that the laboratory creating some gadgets that the team can use. Caitlin and Harry are making some sort of raygun, while Ray and Zari are putting different colors of light bulbs in a flashlight. Cisco is even making a radar and some headbands for everyone so they can protect themselves from Grodd's telepathic powers. Barry and Wally are at the fitness room training with Nate, and Iris, Sara, Ava, and Gary are at the captain's office discussing their plans to find Grodd and his team. And of course, Mick is at the kitchen drinking beer.

While dodging Nate's attacks, Barry asks Wally "So how you and Nate know each other?".

Wally says "I was kind of his wingman back in Central City. Just to help him get over a broken heart because his girlfriend dumped him".

Nate argues "I wasn't dumped. Amaya needed to go back to 1992 so her granddaughter, Mari, will exist. We did get back together, but after defeating Mallus, she decides to go back to Zambesi".

Barry says "I bet you miss her".

"No, I don't," said Nate.

Wally says to Barry "He totally does".

Barry laughs but gets body slammed by Nate. Nate does the same thing on Wally. He breathes in and out while saying to them "Okay, break. I'll be right back". Nate leaves the room while Barry and Wally lie down on the mat in pain.

Nate goes to the Kitchen to get a drink of water and see Mick sitting in the chair, drinking his beer. Nate is used to Mick's regular thing, but he is a little annoyed at him for not taking this mission seriously.

Nate says "Mick, why are you sitting here? You're supposed to train with us".

"Relax Pretty," said Mick. "We always win and beat the ape".

Nate says "But this time, he has a team. And they are powerful and dangerous".

"Except for that tar monster," Mick says, "There only one person who like burning thing, and that's me!"

Before leaving the Kitchen, Nate warns Mick "Before you think about going after Tarpit, you need to think about how are you going to beat him".

Meanwhile, at the captain's office, Iris, Sara, Ava, and Gary are talking about their plan.

Sara says "As soon as Gideon detects an aberration that happening in history, we'll spring into action and stop Grodd".

"And The Rogues," said Iris.

"The Rogues?" Ava asked.

Iris explains "A group of metahumans and criminals. It's a name Barry came up with".

"Isn't Cisco the expert on nicknames?" Sara asked.

Iris answers "Only For metahumans, actually".

Ava interrupts and says "That's not important! What's important is that we need to track them down and stop Grodd from whatever he is planning".

Iris says "We will. Once Cisco is done with the metahuman radar".

"How is a radar gonna help us track down anachronisms?" said Gary.

"He said it can detect the dark matter that are in the metahumans," said Iris.

Sara says "If we connect the radar to Gideon, she can be able to track them down on their location"

"Gary, go to the laboratory and see how they are progressing," said Ava.

"Yes, Director Sharpe," said he leaves the office and rushes to the lab.

Sara says "I'm gonna go train with the guys. You wanna join me, Ava?".

"Thanks but I should stay here and make sure if any changes in history will show up," said Ava.

"Okay. Suit yourself" Sara says, and teases "You're probably scared that I might win".

"Oh please," Ava said, and mentions "We already know it's going end in a tie, just like last time".

"At least we know who's the strongest in bed" Sara comments, as she leaves her office. After she left, Ava smiled and blushed in embarrassment.

Iris and Ava and left alone in the captain's quarters. Iris giggled at Sara's comment. She tries to ask Ava about her relationship with Sara. She says "So, you and Sara are…?".

Before Iris can complete her question, Ava quickly corrects her "Yes, I'm her girlfriend".

Iris was surprised at this and says "I never thought of Sara having a girlfriend. How did you two get together?".

Ava explains to Iris that she knew Sara and her team when she was a time agent at the bureau. She says that she was on bad terms with the Legends, due to them being a loose cannon, and was annoyed by Sara's reckless behavior. But after Martin Stein's death, she became more tolerant and friendly with Sara. She also admits to Iris that she had a crush on her, and tells her about their first date.

After hearing Ava's story about her and Sara, Iris says "That sounds romantic".

"Yeah, she's special," Ava said while feeling anxious and positive at the same time. Then she says "I can tell that you and your husband are happy together".

Iris tells her that she and Barry became best friends when they were kids, how they started dating each other, and how he proposed to her. When Iris was talking about her wedding, Ava interrupts her and said "Sara did tell me about the wedding. Said something about it being interrupted by Nazis?".

"Yeah," Iris said, while being disappointed and scared when reminded about that, then tries to stay positive, "But after beating them and saving the city, we finally did get married. Even though there were some bad things that happened to us, we were always able to stay strong and move forward".

Ava does understand how Iris feels about what she and Barry been through. She too experienced some bad things that happened to her and Sara. There was the time when Sara was possessed by Mallus after being forced to use the death totem, which led to their breakup. The thought of that made her terrified and sad. Then there was the time when she found out that she was a clone from the future. Even though that made her upset and scared, Ava was able to move forward from those things and help the Legends defeat Mallus. Ava does love Sara, and she knows Sara loves her too. But she also knows that if she wants to be with Sara forever, she must survive and not end up like that other 11 clones before her who were killed.

Then there was a huge rupture that caused the Waverider to shake. Iris and Ava try to hold on to something. Then the shaking stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Iris said while trying not to freak out.

"A time quake" Ava corrected.

Then Gideon announces "I have detected four aberrations in the timeline".

Ava calls everyone through their comms and says "Everyone in the bridge, now!"


	6. The Missions

Everyone got to the bridge quickly when they heard Ava's call. Gideon shows the team each aberration in history while Nate examines them.

"The first aberration is on May 27, 1979, at Speedway, Indiana" Gideon says while showing a newspaper article that has a picture of destroyed cars that are in the race track.

Nate reads the newspaper and says "There was some sort of freak accident that happened during a race. Many cars that were driving towards the finish line somehow went out of control and ended up crashing".

"Tarpit's behind this" Barry says, while remembering how Joseph did it, "He must have controlled the road and caused those crashes".

Sara says "Zari, Caitlin, and Mick. You three need to stop the is accident and capture Monteleone ".

Zari comments "Wind and Ice. A great combination".

"Don't forget fire" said Mick, "Now's my time to show barbecue here who's the better arsonist".

Caitlin says to Sara "Don't worry. We'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid".

Gideon says "The second is in 1985".

Nate reads the article and says "There was a bombing that happened in Ivy Town. Many witnesses said that there were boxes with parachutes floating down, then exploded".

"They have been tricked" Cisco comments and says "Axel did the same thing back at Central City. He almost killed a lot of children".

Sara says "Nate and Wally. Find Trickster and save the town from those bombs".

Then Ava says "Gary will come with you two".

"Me?! Why?" Gary says, while being shocked at what his boss said.

Ava answers "Because you said to me that you don't want to be killed by metahumans, and you can use your time courier to take them to 1985".

"Don't worry" said Nate, "We'll protect you".

Then Wally says "Also, try not to fall for any tricks that will get you hurt or killed".

Gary nodded but became a little scared at the thought of being killed by gift-wrapped bombs.

Gideon says "Washington D.C, 1958. The Hope Diamond was stolen from the National Museum of Natural History and was never recovered".

"Definitely Plunder," said Wally, "Stealing jewelry is his thing".

Mick grumbles "I could've stolen that first".

Nate says "According to the article, the guards said that they found some guy in the museum that night. They also claimed that his eyes were glowing red".

"Bivolo's there too!" said Cisco.

Barry says "To distract the guards by making them fight each other while Morillo steals the diamond".

Iris turns to Cisco and says "Cisco, you and Ray go there and stop them from stealing it".

Harry then hands Cisco the flashlight and says "Take this. If anyone who is whammied tries to attack, flash their eyes to snap them out of it".

Rays ask Cisco "If I do get whammied. You will save me, right?".

Cisco answers "Sure. If I can get you to hold still while you're firing at me".

Gideon says "The last aberration is in Keystone city, 1991".

Nates reads the article and says "There was a bank robbery that happened at the Keystone City Bank"

Iris says "Definitely Scudder and Dillon".

"It also says that there was a storm that destroyed everything," said Nate.

Barry says "Mardon's there too! I guess that leaves me to stop them".

Iris tells him "You might need some help too".

"Don't worry" said Sara, "I'll come with you".

Ava says "Me too".

Barry says "Are you sure? You are talking about going against bad guys with dangerous powers".

Ava tells him "They're working with an anachronism. I'm not gonna let them cause more damage to history!".

"It's fine, guys," said Sara, "I've seen her fight well".

Harry says "Well then you are going to need these". He hands Barry the weather wand and gives Ava a ray gun.

Ava asks "A wand?".

Barry says "It can stop Mardon's powers from working".

Sara asks "What about the gun? What does that do?".

Harry explains "It can help you travel through reflective dimensions so you can catch Scudder. Just shoot at a mirror or any reflective surface, and it will create a portal. I call it The Mirror Gun".

After going through each group's mission, Sara says to them "Okay. You all know what to do. Find them, stop them, and capture them".

Then Ava says "Then bring them all to the Bureau. So we can find out where Grodd is hiding".

Each group left the Waverider and head to different time periods to capture each member of the Rogues.


	7. Tarpit

Mick, Zari, and Caitlin arrived on May 27, 1979. Before going into the Stadium, they disguised themselves as reporters in order to gain entry. As they got inside, they became amazed at how many people are watching the race. Zari and Caitlin looked around for Monteleone, while Mick is just standing around eating a hot dog that he stole from the concession stands.

Zari says "Sure are a lot of people here. How are we gonna find Monteleone now?".

Caitlin says "We just have to look for a guy wearing a brown jacket and has black eyes".

Mick, who was eating his hotdog, looks around and spots Joseph trying sneak into the tracks. He says "There you are!" and leaves his team behind. Zari and Caitlin turn around and realizes Mick is gone.

Zari rolls her eyes and says sarcastically "Great! Now we have to deal with two crazy arsonists".

Caitlin tells her "Don't worry. If we find Mick, we'll find Joseph too".

Both of them split up to find Mick and make sure he doesn't mess up the mission. Meanwhile, Joseph was about to sneak past the fence and trie to get to the tracks so he can cause the biggest crash in history but gets pulled behind by the collar of his jacket. He turns around and sees Mick from behind.

"Going somewhere, barbeque?" he says as he pushes him onto the fences while looking at him threateningly.

Joseph didn't look scared for him. He just smiles at him tauntingly and says "I know you. You're Mick Rory, aren't you? Heatwave and Snart's sidekick?".

Mick became angry at Joseph calling him a sidekick and says "I'm nobody's sidekick! Now tell me where's that angry ape is hiding!".

Joseph says "Go to hell!", and gets pulled away from the track by Mick.

Zari and Caitlin met each other next to the bleachers.

Zari says "I can't find Mick"

Caitlin says "Joseph's not here either".

Zari calls through her comms to find out where Mick is, "Mick! Where are you?".

Mick says "I found barbeque. I'm with him behind the stadium".

Zari warns "Mick, wait for us! We have the dampening cuffs. Just make sure Monteleone doesn't escape!".

"Oh don't worry. I'm just gonna rough him up a little bit" he says.

Zari and Caitlin rushed out of the stadium and try to get to Mick before he gets killed.

Joseph gets punched in the face and lands on the ground. Mick cracks his fists and says "Last chance before ending up in a world of hurt!".

He gets up from the ground and says "You want to know how I got those fire powers?".

Mick stops as he was walking towards him and looks at him curiously.

He explains "I remember falling down in a vat of boiling tar. When I landed headfirst, I felt my nose and ears burning out, and my eyeballs were starting to singe. I thought I was going to die, but something changed. Something helped me survive the pain and kept me alive for two years in the darkness. After getting out, all that pain was gone, and something really special emerged".

Mick, who was amazed and fascinated by the story, says "I bet you don't remember how it felt".

Joseph grins dangerously and says "How about I show you", then raises his arm as it turns into hot black tar.

As he was about to burn Mick's face, he gets pushed away by a wave of powerful wind currents. Zari was able to save Mick from being burned alive. She and Killer Frost came just in time to arrest Joseph.

Killer Frost says "If I were you, I would surrender right now before getting frosted by me again!".

Tapit gets up and says "I prefer to be heated instead", then starts spraying fire from his hands. Killer Frost counters it with her freeze blasts. She tries to fight back and use all of her energy to push away Tarpit's fire, but he's too strong. His fire blasts push her freeze blasts and hit Killer Frost, sending her flying backward on the ground. Zari tries to fight him, dousing every fire blast that he throws with her air blasts. Mck joins in and shoots him with his heat gun, but it didn't affect him.

Zari reminds him "He's a fire metahuman, Mick!"

Mick says "So? People always say fight fire with fire!".

Zari pushes Tarpit away with her air blasts. Killer Frost goes behind Zari and Mick and creates an ice dome around the team to protect them.

Killer Frost says to them "This dome will only protect us for a few seconds. Anyone have a plan on how to beat that Tar Monster?".

Mick remembers Nate's advice back at the Waverider and says "I got one"

Zari became surprised that Mick, for the first time in his years as a Legends, has a plan to save themselves. She says "Are you serious?"

Mick says "Just listen, new girl!"

While the girls are listening to his plan, Tarpit uses his fire blast to break the ice dome. The dome explodes in an explosion of mist with pieces of ice flying around. After the mist fades away, Joseph sees that the team disappeared. He hears "Hey Barbecue!" He turns around and sees Mick.

Mick says "Wanna prove that you're the heat? Show me the pain that you suffered!".

Joseph smiles and turns into his Tarpit form. Just as he was about to cover Heatwave in hot tar, he finds himself surrounded by winds going around him. Zari created an air vortex around Tarpit. He tries to break it with his fire blasts, but they all got dosed quickly. Even the fire on his body is getting put out. Once the fire in his body is gone, Killer Frost uses her freeze blast to cool off Tarpit. His body starts to get hardened, preventing him to move and attack. The Tarpit statue starts to fall apart, revealing Joseph back in his human form. He gets up and goes on his knees. Before he can get up and fight back, Mick rushes toward him and knocks him out with one punch. After he is knocked out, Mick puts the cuffs on Joseph, preventing him from using his powers. Mick says to him, "You're toasted! Who the heat now?". The first team captured the first member of the Rogues.

Killer Frost asks "Can I kill him now?".

"No. That won't be necessary" Zari says, "Besides, we need to take him to the Bureau. So we can find out where Grodd is hiding".


	8. Trickster

The time portal opens at Ivy Town, 1989. Gary, Wally, and Nate comes out of the portal and finds themselves at the park. Both Nate and Wally are wearing their superhero suits. They all looked around to see where Axel is hiding. Gary was the only one who was looking scared about this mission. He has been to every field mission as a time agent to fix anachronisms, and always avoid getting killed. Now he has to help the Legends stop a group of criminals, including a gorilla with mind powers.

Gary says "Well, here we are. Ivy Town, 1989".

Wally, who is looking confident, asks "Where is he?"

Nate says "According to the article, the bombing took place in the park".

"Oh, good! You're just in time".

They all turned around and see Axel Walker aka The Trickster, standing next to a tree wearing his costume. He says "I was hoping you all would show up. If you haven't, I could have decided to start the fun without you!".

Gary nervously clears his throat and says in an authoritative voice "Axel Walker. On behalf of the Time Bureau, you're under arrest! So please surrender and come quietly with us without causing any bigger disasters"

"Sure," Axel says, "But first, let's play a game I like to call _live or bombed_ ", then presses the button of the controller.

The team looked up and see a dozen presents with parachutes floating down in the park that has parents and children. He explains "These presents will explode when they touch the ground or if one of those people catch it with their hands. All you have to do is save them before getting blown away by the surprise that they will get!".

Gary panics "What are we going to do?!".

Wally thinks of something and comes up with an idea. He says "I have a plan. You two get those people to evacuate the area. I'll try to make sure those bombs don't touch the ground"

Nate and Gary run to the park. Nate tells the parents "Take your kids and evacuate the area". All of the adults took their kids and left the park in a hurry. Kid Flash starts to run around and creates a vortex. It sucked all the presents, preventing them from touching the ground. Once Kid Flash got the bombs contained, he tells Gary "Okay, now shoot one of them. I will keep the explosion contained". Gary pulls out his gun and shoots one of the bombs. All of the other bombs went off and exploded. Kid Flash's vortex prevented the explosion from destroying the park.

Trickster claps his hands and says "Congratulations! I thought you guys might fail, but I didn't expect this. Great job!".

Gary asks "So you will come with us?".

Axel remembers the deal and says "Oh, right! About that, why don't you catch me first!". Springs come of out of his shoes and he starts jumping away from them.

Wally starts chasing him. While running, he tries to catch him, but Axel keeps on avoiding him. He jumps on every car that is on the road, while Kid Flash is dodging them. Wally stops running and realizes that he can't stop him when chasing him. He runs around and tries to intercept him. Just as Axel was about to jump on another car, Kid Flash runs towards him and tackles Trickster. They all landed on the ground. As Wally is on top of him, he says "Gotcha!".

Axel says "Actually, I got you!", and straps a device around Wally's wrist.

Wally asks "What the hell is that?".

Axel explains "Just something my dad taught me. It's called a Kinetic Bomb. The only way to survive is to keep running. If you stop, it will go off. The same thing will happen if you try to take it off." The device starts beeping, and Axel says "Oooh! It's active! Run, run, run!".

Wally starts running and tries to find a way to get rid of the bomb without stopping. Nate and Garry arrived to prevent the Trickster from escaping.

Nate says "That enough, Axel! You can't run forever!".

Axel says "Well then, I guess it's time to have some fun!" He pulls out a water gun and shoots a purple liquid at Nate. His armor starts to melt. When Nate sees this asks "What the hell is this stuff?!"

Axel says "It's a super acid that my mom created for me". Just as he was about to shoot Nate again, Gary disarms Axel by shooting at his acid gun.

Axel becomes very annoyed at that time dweeb. He pulls out a rubber ball and says "Hey four eyes! Catch!" and throws it at Gary. Nate runs and pushes Gary out of the way. He steels up and catches the ball. It exploded and sends Nate flying and backward and ends up on the ground.

Meanwhile, Wally is still running. He starts to think about everything that Barry taught him and come up with an idea. He remembered how Barry taught him to vibrate through objects. He runs to a nearby alley and heads to a wall. Just as he was going towards it, he starts vibrating and goes through it. After going through the wall, the device falls out of him and explodes. He stops and sighs in relief at the fact that he is okay.

Axel picks up his acid gun and walks towards Nate. Gary is hiding behind a car, looking very terrified at the situation. He sees that the Trickster is about to kill Nate. He remembers that the Legends have already lost team member a year ago, and cannot let another one die. Axel stands on Nate says to him "Grodd told me about you and your team. I hear that you're made of steel. Let's see what you look like when melted!". Just as he was about to shoot Nate, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Gary. He punches Axel in the face, causing him to drop his acid gun. "Ow!" Gary exclaims while holding his right fist with his left hand. Nate gets up, steels up, and knocks Trickster out with one punch. Wally arrives and cuffs Axel quickly.

Gary says "Thank god you're here! We could've died".

Wally says "Well at least you made it out in one piece".

Nate puts his hand on Gary's shoulder and says "This is probably the first time you stopped a bad guy!"

Gary smiles and says "I know! You guys think I'll get promoted for this?"


End file.
